


Fairy Tale

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Romantic Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: A man meets a woman stuck under a tree and agrees to help her for a reward.





	Fairy Tale

A bright, sunny summer’s day, the grain fields were golden and ripe for harvest. A woman sat beneath a tree, airing herself to the summer breeze and singing. Her tune, carried by the wind, drifted far from her and down a road to where a young man wandered on his way home.

The song drew him from the trail, and into the farmlands, where the golden grain flowed about a tall, red tree. There he found the woman, her long red hair vined about the tree, growing and entangling and draping from the boughs like the leaves of a willow. Only once he was close did he realise the tree was bare save for her hair, and when she saw him she smiled.

“Hello, sire, come closer and share with me the shade. It is so hot today.”

He wiped the sweat from his brow, “Are you okay?” he asked, “Your hair is tangled.”

“Oh yes,” she waved him closer, and patted the soft green grass beside her, “Come, join me. It has been so long since I have had company.”

He joined her beneath the tree, and sat beside her, her beauty had him rapt. Soft tan skin, flowing white robes, and a warm smile.

“Are you stuck here?”

“Oh yes,” she answered, “but I have the sun and the stars, the rain to slake my thirst and fruit to keep me fed.”

“I see no fruit.”

“Well of course, I have eaten it all. Perhaps you could do for me a favour, and in exchange I will give you something in return.”

“What is it?”

She gestured to the fields, “I once worked these fields and took the grain to the town so the starving would not starve. Would you cut the grain for me and take it to market?”

“Why don’t I free you?”

“Oh no, you must never. A witch has put a curse on me, anyone who tries to free me would be struck down.”

“That seems a little unfair.”

“Well, I did steal her husband.”

He stood, “I see, well, still I’ll help you.”

She thanked him and went back to singing as he cut the grain and took it to market. He gave away the grain as the red-haired lady had asked of him, and told them of her and her plight.

When he returned he found her still beneath the tree, still singing. Birds had gathered to comb her hair, carrying off strands of red to adorn their nests across the fields.

“You returned,” she called to him.

“I did, I delivered the grain, now about that reward-”

“Of course, but I am ever so hungry, please will you fetch me food so I might have the strength?”

“No, I mean, about the reward-”

“Of course, but please just fetch me an apple from the trees across the fields and I will be strong enough to give you your reward.”

“Okay,” he said, and started across the fields to find the tree.

He wandered into the forest, and when he emerged it was night. An armful of apples to appease the hungry woman. In the distance he heard a howl, the howl of wolves. He reached the tree to find the woman sitting there still, patiently smiling as he approached. He offered her the fruit and she ate happily with a thanks.

“Thank you sire, it feels good to no longer be so hungry.”

“Good, now about my reward-.”

“Oh, of course, come and-” a howl interrupted her, “Oh, no, there are wolves. Please sire, you must protect me.”

“Of course, but perhaps I should head into town to get help?”

“No, please, don’t leave me.”

“I don’t think I could defend you on my own, I’m no soldier.”

She began to cry, and so he sat down beside her and let her cry into his shoulder.

“It is okay, I’ll stay and protect you. Nothing will happen while I am here.”

And he stayed the night, and she slept against him. The wolves howling grew fainter and then stopped entirely. Then around midnight he fell asleep as well, and woke to find himself alone, surrounded by fields of flowers beneath a beautiful blossoming tree.

“She’s gone?”

He looked for her all morning, but the only sign of her he could find was a strand of red hair stuck to his shirt, and so he started on his way home. The journey was long, but eventually he arrived. His house was small, on the outskirts of town, and upon stepping inside he found it adorned with red hair, flowing like vines from the ceiling. He ran into his bedroom to find the woman laying there, naked and waiting for him.

“About your reward,” she said.

“I never expected a reward, miss.”

She gestured for him to join her on his bed, patting the soft white sheets beside her, “I know, but allow me to reward you anyway.”

He undressed and joined her, laying beside her.

Her hands were soft, gentle as she held him. She leaned over his body, leaning into her smooth, steady strokes, her fingers tightening as they slipped up and down his shaft. He beaded, his cock hard against her softness, her breasts against his chest. She kissed him, lips as soft as her touch, her hair draping over him as she straddled his waist. Hands behind herself, fingertips easing up and down his length, slowly moving him in towards her pussy.

She kissed him again, on his lips as his tip penetrated her lips, and she eased onto him. Her hands planted against his chest, feet against the bed so she could push up and down. Her lips gripped tightly every inch of the way. He grabbed hold of her waist to help her, to encourage her down harder, until she bounced and slapped against his skin.

A soft moan escaped her lips, her head thrown back and her long hair trailing over his legs. Her breasts bounced in rhythm with the rest of her body, her legs started to clench together as she rode him. Too slow for his taste, he sat up and pushed her down, hooking her knees under his arms and pushing her into the bed. She bent under his strength, softness against his hard muscle, knees against her shoulders.

He pushed deep, cock plunging into her and balls slapping against her. She threw her head back again in the throes, and he kissed her exposed neck. The way she squirmed under him, legs doing all they could to wrap around his shoulders, driven into the sheets. She moaned, and squealed, delight filling the bedroom as she came.

It wasn’t enough, he pressed harder, kissed firmer, pulled her into him stronger, all to get closer to her and feel her against his bare skin. Her eyes met his, and he lost himself inside her. His warm load leaking out of him, filling her, and she smiled.

“That felt like my reward,” she took a hold of his chin and kissed him.

Summer turned to autumn and winter, and by spring their first child was born. A young girl with bright red hair. Years passed, and the child grew up strong and happy tending to the trees. Their long red hair like their mother’s, woven with flowers. Then one day they left home, they were old enough now to see the world and sit beneath trees and sing to passing strangers.


End file.
